Parfum Fraise
by Aqua Equis
Summary: Elle aimait ces rares moments où elle était seule, la quiétude comme seule compagnie. Pourtant, quelqu'un osa venir troubler ce doux calme si bien mérité pour la reine des fées. Elle aimait sentir son aura autour d'elle comme elle aimait passait ses mains dans les cheveux bleutés du fugitif...


Hello Everybody !

_**Important :**_ C'est mon premier lemon, alors ça risque de ne pas être le meilleur de tous les temps...

Note : Je viens de réécrire le One-Shot, en suivant le conseil dans le commentaire de solarium. ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaire, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

solarium : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Et si, tu repasse par ici, j'espère que tu trouvera ce One-Shot meilleur que l'ancien :-D

* * *

_**Parfum Fraise**_

Elle fixait les tâches d'un blanc de coton, qui se paradait paresseusement dans le ciel, tout en profitant pleinement de ce moment de quiétude. Etendue dans un immense champ, elle renifla l'air pour profiter de l'odeur des fraises à proximité venant titiller son odorat. Sa longue chevelure écarlate posait négligemment sur le sol, se mêlait aux fines herbes vertes qui poussaient par ci et par là.

Souvent après une mission de routine, si elle avait fini de ranger ses tonnes d'affaires et que le soleil était encore dans le ciel à éclairer la guilde de sa douce lumière, elle venait se reposer ici, à travers le blé et les fraises sauvages. Elle aimait ces rares moments où elle était seule, la quiétude comme seule compagnie.

Pourtant, quelqu'un osa venir troubler ce doux calme si bien mérité pour la reine des fées.

Elle aimait sentir son aura autour d'elle comme elle aimait passait ses mains dans les cheveux bleutés du fugitif. Malgré sa disparition aux yeux de tous, il continuait de venir la voir en toute discrétion, en particulier quand elle se trouvait dans ce champ, légèrement assoupie… Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, pour s'approcher d'elle.

Malgré son état de transe vers le sommeil, elle put sentir le doux parfum de son amant. Une odeur légèrement sucrée et si enivrante à sentir. Ses muscles tressaillis de surprise, quand elle sentit les doigts froids de son amant touchaient sa joue. Ainsi que ses lèvres se posaient doucement sur les siennes, donnant naissance à un baiser passionné.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux aux pupilles foncés, les ayant fermés temporairement.

« Gerald » murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave tout en se redressant

Le fugitif répondit par plusieurs baisers papillon dans le cou de la mage aux cheveux écarlates, puis termina par un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres de la mage. Ce même baiser faisait penser étrangement au commencement de leur première et torride nuit, ensemble.

_Elle marchait. Elle marchait sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle marchait. Elle marchait sans but. _

_Elle marchait à travers les rues à présent désertes à cette heure très tardive de la nuit. Elle tourna, toujours sans une réelle conscience, dans une ruelle : beaucoup plus étroite que les autres et aussi, beaucoup plus sombre._

_Elle marchait d'une allure calme. Elle marchait pendant que ses longs cheveux rouges virevoltaient au rythme de son allure._

_« Erza ? »_

_La dénommé leva précipitamment la tête vers son interlocuteur, surprise, choquée, interloquée, ahurie, ébahie… Troublée par cette voix si familière._

_« Gerald ?! C'est-c'est bien toi ? Bégaya-t-elle de surprise_

_- Oui, répondit de sa voix grave en se rapprochant de la mage »_

_Elle marcha, d'une allure tremblante, vers le jeune homme qui avait réussi à la mettre dans un état de choc, en même temps que celui-ci avançait vers elle. La mage caressa la peau pâle de Gérald, du bout des doigts, incertaine de son existence._

_« Tu m'as manqué »_

_Elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix calme mais légèrement tremblante._

_« Toi aussi… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir quitté sans te prévenir… Mais je devr- »_

_La rouquine posa un doigt sur les lèvres du fugitif et murmura d'une voix suave :_

_« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais même pas quoi penser… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ton absence… m'a fait… »_

_Erza dû laisser une grande partie de sa fierté, pour se montrer d'une grande faiblesse face à la personne qu'elle aimait. Oui, malgré tout, ce sentiment ne voulait pas la quitter… Ce sentiment qui provoquait des papillons dans l'estomac, qui faisait rater un battement de cœur quand la personne convoité entrer dans son champ de vision, qui exprimait le bonheur et le bien être tout en exprimant la souffrance et le mal être…_

_Gerald se penchant vers la rouquine, s'arrêtant quand il ne restait que quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres. Ces quelques millimètres disparus, anéantis par Titania. Une étrange chaleur prit possession du bas des reins de la reine des fées, montant les ardeurs d'un cran._

_« Je… Commença Erza en se détachant de Gerald, je t'aime…_

_- Et moi donc, dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau »_

_Gérald la plaqua contre le mur, d'un geste rapide mais plus doux qu'il y paraissait. Profitant du moment de surprise chez Erza, pour glisser ses mains sous le bandage qui retenait la poitrine de la mage. Celle-ci n'était vêtue que de son armure Hakama, à cause de la chaleur qui se faisait lourde cette nuit-ci… _

_Il l'enleva avec quelques difficultés, dévoilant la poitrine généreuse de la mage. Gérald fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire d'Erza, déposa quelques légers baisers papillon le long du cou et vena profiter d'une partie du corps qui venait de découvrir. Passant doucement sa langue sur le téton droit puis le prit en bouche, tout en continuant à jouer avec le sein gauche de la mage avec sa propre main gauche. Ceci eu pour effet de faire pousser des soupirs de plaisirs à Erza. Celle-ci enleva la veste de son amant, avec quelques difficultés. _

_Gérald remonta sa tête vers celle d'Erza, à son plus grand dam puisqu'il avait arrêté ses gestes si plaisants. Et tout en gardant ses yeux dans ceux de la mage, il enleva le pantalon en tissu de cette dernière et vient caresser son entre-jambe à travers le tissu légèrement humide._

_Erza poussa un léger gémissement au contact des doigts de son amant au niveau de son clitoris. Elle se laissa envahir par le plaisir, ne chercha même pas à se défendre par cet assaillant qui hantait ces nuits depuis si longtemps._

_Le pantalon de son amant partit rejoindre le sien, grâce à quelques gestes tremblants de plaisirs… Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux et violent, collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre._

_Leur ébat prit une étrange tournure, passant de la douceur à la fleur bleue à une douce violence exprimant que du plaisir charnel. Pressant un peu plus les baisers brûlants et sauvages de Gérald et quelques douces morsures dues au fort plaisir au niveau des omoplates de son amant d'Erza. Celle-ci ne tenant plus vraiment en place, laissant le plaisir l'emportait complètement. Puis, dans un geste doux, Gérald fit en sorte que leurs derniers vêtements aillent retrouvaient leurs semblables au sol._

_Pendant que Gérald introduit deux doigts dans l'antre de sa mage, celle-ci gémit d'abord de douleur avant de laisser quelques gémissements de plaisir s'échapper. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser et de faire de doux va-et-vient sur la verge de son amant. Quand elle fut assez préparée au goût de l'homme aux cheveux bleu, il retira ses doigts et dans un doux baiser, pénétra la mage doucement. _

_Il caressa chaque centimètre de sa peau blanche, essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur. Puis, il attendit quelques instants que la douleur quitte le visage d'Erza. Cette dernière trouvant qu'elle avait déjà assez attendu depuis le début de leur ébat, entoura, de ses fines jambes sveltes, les hanches de son amants et bougea le bassin faisant des va-et-vient qui fut accompagnés par des coups de reins de Gerald._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les va-et-vient de Gérald à l'intérieur d'Erza, ce fût plus violent et plus rapide, arrachant quelques cris de plaisir à sa partenaire aux cheveux écarlates._

_Ils finirent, dans un long gémissement, par trouver l'orgasme au septième ciel tout en se libérant de leurs plaisirs. Ils allongèrent par terre, quelques instants, Erza au-dessus de Gérald. Ce dernier caressait les cheveux de la mage qui était légèrement humide à cause de la transpiration._

_Voyant que le soleil commençait à jouer avec ses rayons à travers les différents bâtiments de la ville, les deux mages se relevèrent et s'habillèrent._

_Ils se regardèrent sans échangeaient de paroles. Puis, Gérald brisa la glace en prenant Erza par les hanches :_

_« Ça sera notre petit secret » Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave_

_La mage eut à peine le temps t'emmagasiner ce qu'il venait de dire, que celui-ci avait disparu…_

Erza ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement quand elle sentit l'aura de son amant disparaître. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil à droite et à gauche : rien, personne… Il avait disparu avant son réveil… Comme toujours.


End file.
